Will & Sonny: A Series Of One Shots
by Freeyourglee
Summary: The first upload of this series explains everything, basically, a series of one shots about Will & Sonny from Days Of Our Lives chosen by you! Request your ideas NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge fan of Will &amp; Sonny, if you follow me on twitter ( Queenbeeblaine) you'll know! **

**Anyway, I want you all to send me as many ideas as you can because after this message to you, I will be posting one shots for Will and Sonny fans.**

**Just tweet me or send me a message on here or even review this with just a word to give me inspiration, a story name, something you'd wish had happened with Will and Sonny or something you have always wanted to see, let me know and I'll dedicate a whole one shot to you. **

**You never know, if I love an idea enough, I could end up writing a whole story on your idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who gets involved, I hope I please you all, while Will is in LA, I've took to writing too, just like him haha! Love you all, don't be afraid to get involved, from, Leanne xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Opportunities

Thank You to the guest who requested this one shot, I'm as excited as you! It's very relevant to Days right now and follows the storyline but has a twist.

Thank you to Jan and another guest who all came up with a few different ideas that all blended, you've inspired this. I have had to split it into two parts so the second part will be coming soon.

To help you understand where this one shot starts, Paul and sonny have done everything you've seen so far, Paul has kissed Sonny and now Sonny has told him he's married…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sonny placed the final stack of coffee cups in the correct position in the hospital and stood up to think. He had another half an hour before he had to be back at the club. It's not like Chad was ever going to actually give him a day off by turning up to their shared business himself. He wondered whether to sneak out of the hospital and head back early or whether he should go and finish his conversation with Paul. Even though he seemed to get the message, Sonny couldn't help feel like he should go and see him again.

* * *

"**Will, can you talk now?" **

"**Will, I need to tell you something!"**

"**Will, it's urgent."**

Will could feel his phone buzzing in his phone all the way through his meeting but he had to ignore it. When the team had finally reviewed his completed draft of the series he was writing for, he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him, he read his phone to see eight missed calls and three messages. He'd sort it out after he'd spent some well-deserved time with his daughter.

* * *

Sonny opened the door to leave the room he had loaded coffee supplies up with and decided he'd avoid Paul today, it'd only make him stressed and give him more to think about for the rest of the day, more for his Mom to question him about and more to keep him awake at night. As he shut the door behind him, he felt a hand snatch his leather jacket and pull him, before he knew it, he was facing Paul in a little side corridor.

"Still scared in case anyone see's us I see?" Sonny looked around the small area they stood in.

"You know why I can't talk to you in public, have you thought about anything we spoke about the other day?" Paul searched for eye contact with Sonny.

"Think about what exactly? Whether you're going to give up hiding? That's your decision to make Paul, not mine!" Sonny began to walk away but Paul grabbed his arm with his free hand.

"Well how is your husband?"

Sonny looked a little mad, he just wanted to leave the situation. Why did he ever stay? Maybe Adrienne was right about Paul and staying out of his way. "One, he's none of your business and two no, I haven't told him about you."

Before Paul had chance to speak out, Sonny had gone.

* * *

Will had finally returned the phone calls and decided his time in LA was over.

He'd done the final draft, he wouldn't be needed by the company, his Mom was always busy and the kids were always occupied.

As Will packed up Ari's things, Sami came into his temporary room. "Hey honey, what're you doing?"

Will jumped a little when he heard his Mom's voice, he wanted to try and keep this a secret until he was leaving so he couldn't be stopped. Sami had a way with words when it came to her son.

"Hey… sit down for me," Will pulled up a chair and sat holding his Mom's hands.

"Okay," Sami half smiled looking a little confused, "what's this about?"

"You're doing okay here... right?" Will looked his Mom in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course! We're doing well together. It's better than I could have ever imagined." She smiled.

"But what if I left? Would you still be okay?" He wondered how she'd react now, he didn't want to directly come out with his plans and offend his Mom.

"You're leaving? I mean, I'm not going to stop you from going, I can't stop you, you've got other priorities now but what about your career?"

Will stood up and handed Sami a copy of the final script. "Here's my work that you can enjoy reading in your free time. I need to go Mom, I feel useless here now and thinking about it, six months away from Sonny and my life will kill me, I know you're looking out for me here but I'm still getting paid for what I've done, I just think I need to leave because you seem happy here… and I'm not." Will zipped Ari's case up and put it with the rest of their things. "I'm sorry but I booked a flight already."

Sami looked around the room and saw that he hadn't forgotten anything a part from a photo of herself, Will, Sydney, Ari, Allie and Johnny. "Well I'm not gonna lock you in here and force you out of it," they both laughed, "but as long as I get to say goodbye to my granddaughter and a hug from you before you leave, I'll be reassured and I'll let you go without a fight." Sami smiled wide as she hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you Will and I never wanna go a day without hearing from you." She gripped her son tighter.

"Mom, I'm never gonna go a day without hearing from you, you wouldn't let me and you know it. From LA you'd know what I was getting up to in Salem and still manage to get involved." As the both smiled, laughed and finished hugging, Will led the way to the lounge where Ari was playing with Sami following with a tear in her eye, she slipped the forgotten photo in Will's luggage pocket and headed off to say goodbye.

* * *

As Sonny looked over his mail behind the bar of the club, without actually reading it as his mind was on other things, he didn't realise his uncle Victor had walked in. Victor knocked on the bar to grab his attention but Sonny just looked up with no expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" Victor asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm a little cranky." Sonny put the mail to one side.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed," Victor tracked Sonny's movements and felt a little edgy about what he was about to ask but went ahead, "So I guess your Mom was right?"

"Right about what?" Sonny's head shot up. His last conversation with Adrienne was about Paul, what could his uncle possibly know?

"Paul Norita."

* * *

Adrienne sat and looked at a picture of her and Justin, she knew her marriage was in jeopardy but needed to save her sons. All she'd done throughout their relationship was ruin it so she needed to save them from Paul… but would she make it better or worse?

* * *

"You're into baseball then?" Sonny asked his uncle.

"Don't play stupid with me Sonny, I know that you have a history with this guy and it's possibly not over, but you knew that I knew though."

"Why can't my Mom keep her mouth shut?" Sonny scratched his head.

"Because she loves you, she cares about you and your marriage which you seem to have forgotten about so maybe you should stop cursing your Mom and think about your life." Victor walked away and left the club. He knew that if he raised his tone with his nephew, he wouldn't dare answer back. He didn't leave on those terms to offend Sonny, he just wanted to make him think.

* * *

As Sonny headed for work, he walked in on a busy period with only Ben and T behind the bar so he had to start immediately. He was glad he'd got a better night's sleep so he was prepared.

* * *

Will hopped off his flight with Ari and swung her so she'd laugh through the airport. As they got back into Salem, Ari was wide awake laughing and attempting to walk with Wills help. She'd been trying to pull herself up on furniture all the time in LA and was getting the hang of it so Will held her hands and they finally got back to the apartment. He unlocked the door and expected to see his husband, however, he came home to an empty apartment and felt a little ache inside, he wasn't going to cry, it wasn't that bad but he was thinking about where Sonny could possibly be. He put away the cases to one side and got Ari ready for a little trip into Salem.

* * *

The busy spell quietened down in the club and Sonny let Ben go home. He kept his chin rested in his hand as he rested his elbow on the bar. He should call Victor but he was being stubborn. As he thought a little more, the door opened and he could have sworn it was Ari trying to push the door. As he stepped back so he could see over the counter, he could see a small figure and the baby turned to face him and smile, it was Ari but he was so confused for a moment. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

As he stared a little harder, he saw his husband walk through the door behind her. He wasn't dreaming, this was real.

"WILL?" Sonny's smile lit up and he pushed his way out of the bar and out of T's way, he grabbed his husband and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Will had missed the feeling of seeing and being close to Sonny. He kept hold of him tight. Sonny was so happy to see him, even though the last time they spoke they argued, he was just happy to hold his man.

T broke up the moment, "HEY! Where's my hug man?"

Will smiled and hugged his friend, Sonny picked Ari up and led his family to a booth.

"So, how are you home? Why are you home?" Sonny sat down after passing Ari back to Will and then thought about what he had said, "I mean, don't get me wrong! I'm more than happy you're back but that certainly wasn't six months!" Sony grabbed Wills hand from across the table.

Will explained all about the final draft being finished and how he wasn't needed anymore.

As Sonny got cover, he went home with his family. Ari finally went to sleep and Sonny started to make dinner.

"You hungry?" Sonny asked as Will came back into the room.

"Do I have an option?" Will smiled as he crept up behind Sonny.

"No." Sonny could hear Will coming closer and smiled at how his husband's sense of humour hadn't changed.

"Then yes," he wrapped his arms around Sonny and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you the other day by the way."

Sonny turned into Will's arms and kissed him back, "you don't have to apologise because coming home early has made it up to me."

They caught up about what they'd both missed out on, cracked open a bottle of wine and headed off to their bedroom to make up for lost time.

But they both hid something from each other. That something being a baseball player.

* * *

As Sonny reluctantly left for work the next morning, Will gave Ari her breakfast. When she'd finished, he let her play as Adrienne knocked on the door.

"Hey! Thanks for coming over." Will moved out of the way so Adrienne could come in. She was one of the only people in Salem who knew his was back. She smiled at Ari and sat down with Will following and sitting opposite. "Sorry I couldn't speak properly the other day but I kind of got an idea where it was going… so Sonny's ex is Paul Norita?"

* * *

Sonny got to the club with Chad waiting for him.

"Listen, man, I don't think this club extension is going to be affordable and practical enough for us. There's just no point to it anymore, let's just stay the way we are for a while." Chad started to walk out before Sonny could argue with him but it was too late.

"I've already started all the payments and planning Chad, it's happening, I can't pull out of it now!"

"I've gotta run, I'll talk later." Chad went to leave, he could still hear Sonny but pretended he couldn't.

"You always run, you're never here, you don't get the right to make decisions." Sonny shouted but thought Chad hadn't heard him.

Sonny stormed out not too long after and headed for Victors.

As Victor let him in, he asked his nephew, "Have you had time to think about Will now?"

"Yes but that's not the reason I'm here, first of all, sorry for the way I acted the other day, I have thought about everything and no one really knows this yet but Will is home, he's finished his job and he's back, however, today Chad decided to pull out of the business offer. He doesn't want to extend the club." Sonny placed his hands on his hips and looked at his uncle for help.

"So you want my help when it comes to your business but not your personal life?"

* * *

"Yes, Paul Norita is in fact gay and he and Sonny have history." Adrienne smiled at Will as he passed her a drink.

"He's a baseball player, I can't believe I never knew he was out!" Will said smiling.

"This is the problem, I wanted to tell you about him without Sonny knowing because Paul never came out, he chose baseball over coming out and having a relationship with Sonny so that's why I called you, you needed to come home and save your marriage because he's undergoing surgery in Salem hospital." Adrienne told her son in law.

"Well thank you for keeping me updated, I can't believe he's kept it from me but I'm not gonna let on that I know yet." Will passed Ari a toy and smiled.

"Yet? Will you can't say anything, please, just make sure Sonny doesn't get distracted by Paul." Adrienne looked worried about the extent of Sonny's secret that she'd exposed.

"Why? Do you think he will get distracted?" Will asked.

"If you don't look after each other and care for each other, then maybe."

* * *

"I'm sorry about that Uncle Vic! I really am but what do you think I should do now?" Sonny pleaded for help.

"Leave it with me, I'll call you later, right now, go and spend some time with Will and make up the time that you've been away from each other."

Sonny was grateful that so many people cared about his relationship.

"Thank you." As Sonny left, his phone buzzed.

The hospital had called him and left a voicemail asking him to call by to collect an order form that was needed urgently, as he rushed to the hospital, he read over the order form and as he'd finished he was annoyed to see Chad stood kissing Jordan and obviously having fun while he, once again, took care of business.

"Nice to see you working hard." Sonny sarcastically threw his way.

"Oh sorry Sonny, just because your husband isn't around at the moment, don't ruin everybody else's happiness." As Chad scoffed back, Paul walked round the corner with a drink, he'd obviously innocently been for a walk but he'd heard what Chad had said and took it as an opportunity to listen, only Sonny had seen him taking his tie to enter his room so he could hear what was being said so he acted on it. "As a matter of fact, Will is home and I am happy with him but I'm not happy with the way you've rejected the club and now you don't want to extend."

Jordan snuck back off to work as the guys spoke and Paul listened.

"Listen, I'm sorry… I've got other priorities at the minute, let the club have a little time to make a little profit and then I'll reconsider." Chad ran after Jordan smiling away while Sonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the counter of the hospital desk.

"So you need someone to invest in your club?" Sonny turned to see Paul asking.

A well paid baseball player was asking if he needed someone to invest in his club.

* * *

As Adrienne left her sons apartment, Will went to sit down as he heard a knock at the door. He swung round to see Zoe at the door.

"I heard you were back because I have contacts and needed to track you down, I'd have asked a sports editor to do this piece but it's not really sport that I want it written about, do you know Paul Norita?" Zoe looked in her back for some papers.

"Oh yeah, hi, nice to see you too." Will sarcastically replied with.

"No time for that, do you know him or not?" Zoe asked.

"Um," Will was about to say no but thought about all the doors that just opened for him, all the control he would have, "yes, he's in Salem hospital right now."

"Okay, well," Zoe looked up to think about timing, "It's Friday today, I want this piece by Tuesday, just write everything you know and can find out about him."


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Hey guys! Can I just say a huuuuuuuuuuuge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, sent me a request for a story, helped me with ideas and shared this fic, It means the world, it really does. I know my writing isn't the best, partly because I'm always coming back to my work. I have worked on part 2 below for a few days now and some of the things I wrote in the first half will seem like I'm copying Days but I promise I'm not, I've just tried to be as realistic as possible. Sorry if this doesn't please you, I tried to think of the nicest way to end this piece and I didn't want to end it in the original way that I got asked to because I would have had to make another chapter and I didn't want it to drag out that long because a lot more of you have asked for stories than I thought would! Haha, hope you enjoy, I'll start writing the next request tomorrow. Reviews would be nice but I'll just be happy with people reading it. Oh and one more thing, I saw in the other nights episode of Days that I spelled Narita wrong in the first chapter. Anyway, here goes:

* * *

It had been a tough night for Will. He'd had a couple of hours of just lying awake with Sonny's arms wrapped around him. He was once again in a complicated position with the article. He really wanted to write it, it was his job, he really shouldn't have second thoughts but with what he had been told about Paul by Adrienne, Will wouldn't be able to write an interesting article without it containing the small detail about Paul being gay. This would obviously be the perfect opportunity for Will but he could never out someone in a magazine. Could he?

Sonny hadn't accepted Paul's offer just yet. He slept on the idea and considered all the reasons why he should or shouldn't have Paul buy into his business. Sonny was the type of guy who when he wanted something, he would definitely do his absolute best to achieve it, he got Will and that was a hard accomplishment in itself but right now, he just wanted the club to be a success and if it meant letting someone more reliable than Chad pay into the club, Sonny would just be happy he'd done what he set out to do. On the other hand, would it get in the way of him and Will? What if Paul was at the club and people saw? That wouldn't be suspicious to people at all. Paul could just invest in the club and remain anonymous but would he agree to that deal?

"Morning." Will glanced down at his husband who had his head on Wills chest. He watched his eyes peel open and smiled.

"Mmm good morning." Sonny cuddled into Will some more and got comfortable.

"What are your plans for today?" Will glanced at their phones on the side in case anyone had made plans for them. Zoe could be on to him and Sonny could have stuff to do with work.

"Well I have to head up to the hospital to give them their copy of our order details for the next month but then I'm free for the rest of the day." Sonny smiled up at his red eyed husband... He'd obviously not had much sleep.

Will thought that if he offered to go to the hospital with Sonny, it would give him an opportunity to see Paul in person but he'd have to pretend like he didn't know that Paul was in town. "Why don't Ari and I come with you and on the way back we can grab some lunch?"

Sonny sat up slowly thinking about what was said, "You look a little tired, why don't you stay and get some rest?"

Will followed his husbands actions and sat up but threw his arms round Sonny's shoulders, "because, my love, there's about two people who know that me and Ari are back in town and I'd like to see more on our little trip to the hospital."

"Okay, let's get ready then." Sonny thought about the possibility of seeing Paul but he could just brush that off if Will had any questions... Right?

* * *

As Will explained to Kate why he was back early, Ari began to get restless, this was the fifth person she'd had to sit through talking to her dad. It's safe to say Sonny was getting a little bored of hearing the same story over and over again and Will was sick of telling it. He kissed Kate goodbye and they finally reached the elevator of the hospital. As they were going up, Ari settled down and Sonny giggled a little.

"What do you find so funny?" Will smiled.

"I was just thinking that I should print your story of why you're home on a shirt for you then you don't have to keep telling everyone!" Sonny helped Will out of the elevator with Ari and Will smiled.

"It sure would help!" Will joked.

As Sonny went to the desk, Will sat over in the waiting area with Ari.

Paul had just done some exercises but now it was time for a walk to stretch a little. As he opened the door to head out, Will looked up and spotted him.

Will saw the way Paul looked at Sonny, it was obvious he didn't know who Will was. Will never knew whether to be happy or sad. If Paul didn't know about Will then that meant they hadn't spoken enough to get to that point or that Sonny was keeping secrets.

Will thought he'd make himself known, he stood up and took Ari over to his husband, put his arm round him and Ari made grabby hands at Sonny.

Will purposely looked at the jealous look in Paul's eyes. It was obvious he still had feelings for Sonny.

As the couple left the hospital, Ari fell asleep and Will took his opportunity to ask Sonny a few things. "So you didn't tell me Paul Narita was in town, I'm a baseball fan myself, I can't believe you didn't say!"

Sonny realised his husband had seen Paul and for a second, he crumbled inside. "Um, I didn't know either to be honest, I don't spend a lot of time at the hospital."

"Ahh okay. Would you have known who he was if I hadn't had pointed it out?" Will laughed as he asked to make this into a joke but really his husband was lying to his face.

"No, probably not."

* * *

That night, Sonny stopped by the club. He had to close up so Will got Ari to sleep and pulled out his laptop.

He'd had a few days off writing, now it was time to get back to work.

**"What Paul Narita doesn't want you to know." **

The title of the article said it all really.

Will went on to explain that the baseball star was hiding his sexuality and used to be in a relationship with a barista. He didn't use Sonny's name. As he got to his second page about Paul being in Salem for surgery, he realised it was a stupid idea and closed his laptop with the page still open, he was tired so put it in the draws and headed to bed.

As Sonny came in, it was around 1am, he needed to open a few emails before he slept, he sat down, switched the TV on quietly and opened the laptop, it asked him to restore a document so he clicked "yes."

Will always use to write late and forget to save, Sonny wanted to help. As the document opened up, Sonny's heart began to race, his face got red and warm, his head started to bang a little, he was so surprised at what was opening up. He saw the heading and scrolled further down.

**"The baseball star briefly dated a barista but didn't let the game slip away as he never came out publicly." **

Sonny's jaw dropped and he put his hands on his head. He had to be dreaming.

The sound of Ari crying made him realise that he wasn't imagining things, his little girl needed him and he was sat starring at a screen. He put the laptop down and stood up, as he turned his head, Will was already on the case, he hadn't noticed Sonny because he was rubbing his eyes and went straight into his daughter's room. A few minutes passed and there was silence. Will came out of the room slowly shutting the door.

"I think we need to talk." Sonny said quietly enough to keep Ari quiet but it wasn't a whisper.

Will jumped, he didn't expect to hear another voice behind him but he was wondering why Sonny wasn't in bed next to him. "Wow, it's like two AM. And you made me jump."

Sonny just hand gestured to the laptop and Will could briefly make out the title of the document open.

"Oh."

* * *

It was late and Paul heard Theresa's voice getting closer to his hospital door so he lay down and acted more tired than he actually was.

"Hey you, you need anything?" Theresa came in his room in the usual flirtatious mood she normally was in whenever she saw Paul.

As she sat on his bed and held is hand playing with his fingers, he realised he could use Theresa even more to his advantage. "Actually, yeah, there was a guy in the reception before who owns a coffee shop or bar or something and he was going crazy about his business partner giving up on him. I was wondering if you could get me his number so I could call him and see if he'd be interested in me maybe making an investment."

Theresa was a little confused but she went along with it, if he was talking about Sonny's club then Paul making an investment meant that she got to see him a lot more and their relationship would blossom. "Oh that would have been Sonny and you're pretty dead on, he owns a club and extended from a coffee house, why such a sudden interest?" She got closer to Paul.

"What if I never get back into baseball because my shoulder gives in? I'm gonna need something to fall back on. I would like to help him out and that would mean helping me too. Maybe it'll help you too." Paul seemed to be convincing Theresa so he smiled and as she got closer he moved in for a kiss.

"Well the sooner you call sonny, the better so I'll go get you that cell number!" Theresa stood up and headed off.

* * *

Will walked round the sofa and sat staring at the screen without saying anything.

Sonny sat beside him putting the laptop on the floor. He rested his elbow on his knee and his hand held his head up. "How did you find out about this?"

Will looked in to Sonny's eyes and watched them get wetter as Sonny's nerves were obviously building. "I just got told to write an article and find out everything I could about Paul, I didn't expect to find what I did but..."

"Will, I didn't ask you that, I asked you who told you?" Sonny suddenly became more serious. As Will looked to the floor, it was obvious to Sonny he didn't want to speak up. "Well if you're being so passive then it means it was one of my family members. So, was it my Mom or my Uncle Vic?"

Will kept looking down, "I don't really feel comfortable saying."

Sonny's voice raised a little, "it was either my Mom or Uncle Vic. Just tell me."

"She only told me because she was looking out for us!" Will blurted out.

"So it was my Mom? Great." Sonny stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Where you ever going to even ask me before this article got published if I was okay with it?" Sonny glanced towards Will.

"Sonny, I didn't even write your name!" Will changed the tone of his voice but he didn't want to wake up Ari so he didn't shout.

"Well I don't think 'local barista' will take long to figure out for some people!" Sonny explained and put his hands on his head.

Will walked towards Sonny, stood right in front of him and grabbed his hand pulling his husband closer, "we can argue at two AM about one of my articles again all we want but it's not gonna change the facts here. Paul Narita is your ex and he's in town." Will looked Sonny in the eyes.

"And? He's my ex, Will! You're my husband. You mean more to me than what he could ever mean to me. I don't have to hide with you like I had to with him. I don't have to pretend. I had to with him, and I never wanna face that again." Sonny placed his hand on Will's hip.

"Did you love him?" Will looked down.

Sonny felt tears forming as he remembered the days with Paul. "Yeah. Yeah I did. I enjoyed being with him and fell for him but not anymore, I love you." Sonny lifted Will's chin.

"I was never going to let Zoe have that article you know?" Will looked into his husbands eyes.

"Really?" Sonny looked confused.

"I wrote it in anger, I was jealous mainly, jealous of the fact that someone else could love you and now he's closer to you, that came as a reality to me." Will played with Sonny's fingers while he looked down.

"You don't have to be jealous of anyone. Apart from me." Sonny smiled.

Will looked up and lowered an eyebrow as he wondered what Sonny meant, "you?"

"Yeah because I'm awesome," they both let out a small laugh and hugged each other keeping hold of each other for a few minutes, "what are you going to tell Zoe?" They both sat on the sofa, Will resting his head on Sonny's shoulders.

"I'll just say I couldn't find anything that would make it a front page story so it's not worth writing, she'll just give it to someone in the sports department. Besides, I couldn't out somebody in an article. I know how it feels." Will slipped his fingers into Sonny's hand and they tangled their fingers together. "I know I said I never wanted to know anything about your past lovers but I just got a little curious when your Mom had to call me and tell me. I'm not even her favourite person so for her to call me and warn me, that was a surprise." Will smiled.

"What do you mean? She warned you? Warned you of what?" Sonny looked at the side of Will's face because he couldn't make eye contact.

"She just told me that I should make more effort in trying to call you and that she would make sure that you're okay, when I started to question her about why, she had to tell me. Don't be mad at her." Will looked up at him in a plea.

"I'm not mad, don't worry. Oh and for the record, my Mom loves you!" Sonny smiled and pulled Will close to him, "and I love you more than anything." They kissed and Sonny pushed Will down onto the sofa, they continued to kiss and make it up to each other, they ended up falling asleep together in the exact same place naked and sweaty.

As Will woke up, he slowly stood up as his skin was stuck to Sonny's with heat. As he finally stood up, he'd accidently woken Sonny up with movement too. They both laughed at each other as they realised the situation they were in, Will picked up his boxers and stumbled into them and threw Sonny his.

* * *

Sonny picked up his low battery phone from the side as Will went into Ari's room shirtless. As he looked at the screen, he realised fourteen missed calls from an unknown number, two messages from his Mom asking to call her and another four messages which were the oldest unread messages currently on his phone. They looked quite important but again, it was from an unknown number.

**MESSAGE. 01:30AM *UNKNOWN* "Sonny, I know it's late but I got your number from someone at the hospital. It's Paul. I need to know if you want me to help you out with the club. I'm prepared to make an investment, help you out and then you can expand. I might never play baseball again so I need something to do with my time and money. Let me know, thank you, Paul x"**

**MESSAGE. 02:47AM *UNKNOWN* "Sonny, please just reply! Even if it's a no! I'm sorry about everything we went through. If I can't play baseball again, I promise I'll come out publicly." **

**MESSAGE. 04:03AM *UNKNOWN* "I've had enough. All I wanted was you to reply but you're obviously still mad at me so in the morning when you wake up and turn on your TV, look at the news, whatever, you'll be happy. Just remember, I did this for you."**

Sonny grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, as he fiddled with the buttons, Will came back looking at his phone screen with Ari held in the other arm. "Sonny, you might wanna see this." He handed Sonny the phone and he took it not taking his eyes off the message that read, **"Hey! Looks like the work has been done for you with that article, Paul Narita came out! Find me everything you can. I want it ASAP. Zoe x"**

As Sonny finished reading, his head switched to the TV screen. Paul was sat in what seemed like his hospital room with his phone filming his face. It was on the TV screen with the logo of the news in the corner and other headlines running along the bottom.

"**To all my fans, to the sporting community, especially baseball, I have something to say. I haven't had the chance to speak to my family as of yet but it will be the next thing I do after filming this. Since the start of my baseball career, I've been hiding something from everyone. I found out in the early hours of today that my career as a pitcher is over. The surgery on my shoulder has worked the best it can but now, it's just not fixable. I made a decision before I got a trial for a baseball team not to reveal my biggest secret because I wanted my dream as a baseball player to happen. I have made this video to say, I've been hiding my sexuality. I have been in relationships with men before my career began and this week, being in this hospital, I've come across a certain person who has reminded me of how truly happy I used to be. He's made me realise that hiding from my sexuality will be worse for me, now that baseball is over, I just want to be happy and I hope you can all be supportive. Finally, to SK, this was the hardest thing I've ever done, thank you for making me realise that being honest is the best." **

The camera cut back to the studio with the news reporter and Sonny felt Will sit down next to him, it made his mind focus back on the room. He was in so much shock, everything had happened so quickly.

For a couple of minutes, there was silence. Even Ari was silent, she was concentrated on scratching at Will's shoulder. Sonny just stared at the TV without actually listening to what was being said.

"He loves you." Will looked at Sonny's head as he was sat further forward on the couch but Sonny didn't turn round. After a couple of seconds, Sonny stood up and grabbed his coat and phone. "I need to go for a walk, get some fresh air." Before Will could argue, Sonny had gone.

He looked at Ari as she swung her head from the closing door to her dad's face and he smiled at her, she giggled and started to jump on Will's knee. He didn't really know how to feel.

* * *

Sonny ended up at the hospital, as he got to Paul's room, Theresa came out closing the door behind her, she turned and practically walked into Sonny. "Oh, if you're looking for Paul, he's been discharged now." Theresa smiled.

"How did you know I'd be looking for Paul?" He wondered if everyone had figured out if SK was Sonny or not.

"He asked me for your number so he could invest in the club." Theresa began to walk back to the main desk and Sonny took a deep breath and turned from the room, "you any idea where he's gone?"

"Not too sure, sorry!" She wondered off with some files as Sonny headed for the club. He could only think of there to go.

As he walked round the corner, he saw Paul asking Ben outside if he was at the right place. He was wearing a cap obviously to protect himself so he had less chance of people noticing him.

"It's okay Ben, I got this." Sonny walked closer and Ben smiled, nodded and got back inside to work, Paul turned to Sonny.

"You happy?" Paul smiled.

"I'm proud of you. You'll finally be happy and able to be yourself but this doesn't change things Paul. I'm married and I'm happy. I've been through the coming out stage and so has my husband. We are happy. Please don't try to ruin this for us." Sonny pleaded.

Paul looked down, "I can't believe I did all of this for you and you're still mad at me."

"I'm mad at the fact you thought there was a chance for me and you here. I'm married! Other than that, I'm happy for you." Sonny looked down and scratched his head.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Paul looked up, "do you still want me to invest in the club. I honestly just want something to help me now because my sporting career is over but if it means helping you too then I'll happily do it." Paul smiled.

"If that's what you would like to do then we can go and sit inside and talk about it, it's completely up to you." Sonny gestured to the doors of the club.

As Paul was smiling directly at Sonny and they looked each other in the eye, Will pushed Ari's stroller round the corner, he'd gone on a walk to find Sonny and calm him down but suddenly walked in on a moment between his husband and his ex.

The look went on too long so Will interrupted, "this looks cosy." He smiled.

Paul stepped back and gave Sonny some space. "You must be Will."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He walked closer to Sonny as Ari slept.

"You too."

The moment couldn't have really been anymore awkward.

"Can I just say, thank you for making him happy?" Paul looked at Will and smiled.

"It's fine. Thank you for letting him be happy." Will wrapped his arm round Sonny's waist and pulled him closer.

"He did that on his own. He freed himself from my stupidity." Paul smiled and Sonny took them all inside.

Two months later, Will and Sonny were friends with Paul. He invested in the club and helped Sonny out a great deal. Paul even enjoyed working behind the bar. It was a change for him and he got to talk to fans. Will suggested the idea of setting Paul up with some of their friends. Will suggested calling Brian. They decided it would be better to hold a speed dating night at the club and have Paul be involved and leave an open invitation for Brian. Will finally handed in an article he was happy with and as it turned out, so was Sonny, Paul and Zoe. Theresa on the other hand just wished her bad luck would change.

"**What Paul Narita did want you to know. The Truth.**

**Paul Narita, a well-known pitcher hid a secret from all of us. When you have a dream, it's hard to please everyone. I found that with writing. Only for me, I was 'outted' in an article so my problems weren't as bad as Pauls. However, he wanted his career to just run smoothly. When his big break came and his found his position in baseball, he hid his secret, his sexuality. I should know this more than anyone because it was my husband who used to be the one hiding with him. **

**My husband was the one who was left heartbroken by Paul Narita when he decided to pursue his career. I wanted to write this story so everyone could read from an insider rather than someone inaccurately guessing. Paul is a really nice guy who has had to battle with this secret and I know exactly how that feels. I can't criticize. **

**I hope other sports stars who are in the same position as Paul soon have the courage to come out and live their lives. I'm a gay married man who couldn't be happier but until I fell in love with my husband, I was in such a dark place so in comparison, this has turned out so well for me. Paul Narita used girls to make everyone think he was straight, I got a girl pregnant when I was in his position so before you judge, think about people's situations. Everyone should be proud of Paul for coming out in general but also the way he came out. A video in a Salem hospital bed is no way anyone should ever have to come out, heck, one day, people shouldn't even have to say "I'm gay" they should just have to say, "I'm in love."**

**By Will Horton. **


End file.
